


Trouble

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, One Shot, Pole Dancing Loki, Seduction, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper hires Tony a new PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, and that's pretty much all plot there will be. I just needed some pole dancing Loki. What could be a better reason?

 

 

“You're kidding me, right?” Tony pointed at Pepper, doing his best to ignore the stranger standing beside her. It was taking him some effort, the guy was offensively tall and handsome with green eyes and cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass. “Why didn't you mention this before?”

 

Pepper glared at him. “I did, and you know it. I mentioned it two weeks ago when I gave you my notice. I mentioned it again a week ago after Dr. Banner called me to override JARVIS to let him in here because you hadn't left your workshop in fifty-three hours. I mentioned it in five emails you never read, and again when we talked on the phone yesterday.”

 

“Fifty-three hours isn't even a record, Bruce is such a meddler. And I have no idea what phone call you're talking about.”

 

“That's because you were drunk. At eight in the morning, might I remind you. Oh, wait--” Pepper gave a dramatic pause and checked the time – from the $15,000 watch Tony had paid for, for the record – and pasted on her most innocent smile. “That isn't my job anymore. Mr. Stark, please allow me to introduce Loki Smith, your new assistant-slash-babysitter. Loki, Mr. Stark.”

 

“A pleasure, Mr. Stark,” the guy said, extending his hand so casually that Tony shook it without even realising, then frowned as he – Loki, apparently, and what kind of a name was that? - turned back to Pepper and accepted her clipboard with grace. Which, hello, weird. Obviously Tony had known that even Pepper wouldn't be able to juggle being the CEO and his PA simultaneously but come on, _Pepper's clipboard._ This was becoming way too official to his liking.

 

He pointed a finger at Loki, shaking his head. “Okay, not you too, let's get this right from the start – call me Tony.”

 

“As you wish, Tony,” Loki acknowledged with a smile that looked even more innocent than Pepper's. Tony had a feeling that he was in trouble.

 

He turned out to be right.

 

**

 

Loki's style wasn't quite like Pepper's had been. She'd harassed him until he signed paperwork, armwrestled him into board meetings, and threatened to hide his booze unless he called back China and Germany and Washington. With Loki it was a waiting game, one that Tony appeared to inevitably lose, which was infuriating because the guy didn't even seem to be _doing anything_. He was just there in Tony's constant vicinity, looking perfectly relaxed and patient in his Armani suit – which Tony had no doubt paid for – unobtrusive and faultlessly polite, but occasionally dropping comments in between Tony's monologues that were actually interesting and intelligent. Which was rare – most people either couldn't keep up or tuned him out. Not Loki though: he spent most of the time engrossed in whatever reading he'd brought in on a given day – ranging from fashion magazines to heavy books in various languages – and yet seemed to effortlessly follow Tony's trail of thought.

 

Somehow in practically no time at all Loki's presence became such a fixture in Tony's space that he found himself discussing company-related topics amongst other things and following Loki's enigmatic smiles and promises of coffee to meetings and functions with no violence or threats required. He couldn't even tell, later on, exactly when Loki had started handing him things.

 

He also didn't think anything about taking Loki with him when he headed out to a new strip club he'd cajoled Rhodey to meet him at. Not until Loki introduced himself as Tony's personal assistant, and Tony watched his friend's eyebrows rising. Right. This was weird, wasn't it? Except the moment passed quickly when they started drinking.

 

Loki and Rhodey got on like a house on fire, something that surprised Tony. He'd seen Loki charm people left and right at Stark Industries as well as at the variety of functions he'd manoeuvred Tony to as a part of his job as his PA. But at those Loki always seemed to be wearing a mask, soothing feathers that Tony managed to ruffle, all commiserating smiles and carefully chosen polite words.

 

This was the first time Tony felt like he was seeing the real Loki outside Tony's workshop – relaxed and intelligent and funny. After a couple of hours of Loki and Rhodey bonding over Tony's embarrassing moments, he couldn't believe he'd ever been stupid enough to introduce the two to each other.

 

“That's not what happened!” he groaned, ignored by Loki who was laughing, his head thrown back.

 

Rhodey grinned. “Admit it, you forgot which sister.”

 

“Only because they all looked exactly the same.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe you could have skipped sharing that opinion with the whole party and wouldn't have ended up with a punch bowl dumped on your head.”

 

Tony glanced back at Loki, and his retort died on his lips. Loki's collar was unbuttoned, exposing pale skin and a thin trail of dark chest hair. He had a wide smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he looked _happy,_ and Tony could've stared at him for hours.

 

He suddenly didn't feel nearly drunk enough. He excused himself to bathroom while Loki started bribing more details out of Rhodey by offering him another drink – as if those weren't paid for by Tony in the first place. Tony knocked back somebody's shot of Jack Daniels on the way to the toilets and then stumbled into a booth, resting his head against the door, feeling a buzz of alcohol and something else. He opened his pants and ran his hand along his already half-hard length.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Yeah, no, he wasn't going there. He was Tony Stark and he wasn't going to get off alone in a fucking strip club toiled to thoughts of his PA. His male PA. Shit.

 

It took Tony a few moments to get himself together and follow through on his decision, thinking unsexy thoughts until he was ready to exit the toilet and return to the bar.

 

“Okay, that's it,” Tony interrupted Rhodey as he slid back into the booth, drinks in both hands, both for himself. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but everybody's heard enough about me for one evening. And I've contributed about honeybear over here,” he gestured towards Rhodey, “but we know nothing about you, Loki. Time to share some of your dark secrets.”

 

Loki answered Tony's challenging stare with a slow smile that was anything but innocent. “I do have some secrets, Tony. However, I think I'd rather show you.” He sidled out of the booth and headed off without a backward glance.

 

“What's that even supposed to mean?” Tony asked as Loki vanished into the crowd. For such a tall person, he was disturbingly good at that. Tony tried futilely to locate him for a few moments before turning to Rhodey and grinning widely. “So, anyway, what's up?”

 

Rhodey snorted. “Oh I see, you're suddenly interested in my life now that your attractive young assistant is no longer here.”

 

Tony waved a waiter over, in urgent need of a whiskey shot or three. “I have no idea what you're insinuating. We have a purely professional relationship.”

 

“Please. You wouldn't know a purely professional relationship if it came up to you in a giant Iron Man suit.” He may have had a point there. “Come on, I knew you in college, it's not like I haven't seen you with guys before. More of you than I cared to see, might I add.”

 

Tony shrugged, rolling his eyes at Rhodey when he stole the third shotglass before Tony had time to get to it. “That's college though. Everybody dabbles in college, it's practically a requirement. You had your hand down Greg Cowell's pants and I've yet to see you lead the gay pride parade.”

 

“Having a hand in a guy's pants – once, might I add – is a little different from trading blowjobs with half the guys in the department,” Rhodey commented. He may have had a point there too. “Anyway, it's not like that matters one way or another. What's this about? It's not like anybody gives a shit, anybody important at least. You're not still carrying Howard's life lessons for emotional health through repression?”

 

Tony scowled. “Fuck off.”

 

“Fine, fine, your business. Just saying that if you want the guy not to get the exact right idea, you may want to turn down the flirting when he gets back.”

 

“I need more alcohol.”

 

Rhodey relented, pushing the half-full glass back at him. “Have at it. Maybe that'll help you get your head out of your ass.”

 

Tony was about to say something uncomplimentary about Rhodey's parentage, but the retort died on his lips when he spotted Loki across the room. He had ditched the suit and was wearing... not much at all. Tight black leather shorts, a sleeveless skintight dark green thing that barely deserved to be called a shirt, as well as knee-high leather boots with heels that didn't look fit for walking. Loki, however, seemed to be managing it no problem, hips swaying to the music with each step. He was turning heads, with his height and his looks both.

 

“Whoa, wait, is that Loki?”

 

“Yup,” Tony confirmed, lamenting that he'd run out of alcohol, but too busy with staring to get another drink.

 

“Damn.”

 

Loki walked up to the pole closest to them and exchanged kisses with the stripper. She glanced towards their table, accepted the fifty that Loki held out – Tony's, no doubt – then gave him wink and sauntered off. Loki turned towards them, extending his arm to gently wrap his long fingers around the pole, and gave Tony his most innocent smile.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“He's not gonna--” Rhodey started, but cut himself off when Loki took two quick steps and then leaped. Tony stared, feeling his heart pound heavily.

 

Loki held onto the pole with his hands just long enough to wrap his thighs tight around it, then extended his arms to the sides and backwards, twisting around the pole. He slid one hand downwards along the metal suggestively, until his back was resting against it and wow, those clothes really left very little to the imagination. Tony was way too old to suffer from as many unwanted erections as Loki caused.

 

He was also way too old for a gay panic. And way too young for a mid-life crisis, thank you very much. Maybe he could just skip that part and go straight to fucking Loki's brains out?

 

Yeah, denial hadn't been working that well in the first place, but there was no trying anymore, not while watching Loki dance. He was way too gorgeous and Jesus Christ, he knew how to move. Tony wanted that flexible, strong body in his bed, and he couldn't imagine Loki would object, not the way he was choosing to display himself for Tony's benefit. He sure as hell wasn't hitting on Rhodey.

 

Oh, right, Rhodey. Tony glanced at his friend, who had the biggest grin on his face. Thankfully Tony wasn't much for embarrassment, so he grinned back, sharklike. Rhodey laughed, getting up. “Right, I'll leave you to it. Say bye to Loki for me and thanks for the show.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, his focus already back on Loki.

 

Loki was mesmerising, for absolutely no rational reason. It wasn't as if Tony hadn't watched equally skilled dancers before. Sure, they'd all been women, but if anything that should've put Loki in disadvantage. It really didn't. His body was all subtle muscle and pale skin, with thin dark hair trailing down his chest where Tony could see.

 

Christ he _wanted_. Wanted to rip off those flimsy clothes and bend Loki over the table, take him right there with no regard to who was watching. He _was_ Tony Stark – he could get away with it, right?

 

He was equally disappointed and eager when Loki finally came down the pole for the last time, giving an elaborate bow to his audience. He stopped several times on his way to the table to allow other patrons to push money in the waistband of his shorts, but his eyes were trained on Tony the whole time. Tony was feeling hot under the collar, and he was so hard that the suit pants weren't hiding it very well. It was dark in the club, and that would have maybe been enough, but Loki walked right up to him and proceeded to drape himself all over Tony.

 

“I suppose there's no need to ask if you enjoyed it,” Loki said with a smirk.

 

Tony, whose erection was pressing hot and insistent against Loki's ass, merely shrugged. “So, does Pepper know she hired a stripper as my assistant?”

 

“Of course. She thought I would be unlikely to sue for sexual harassment.”

 

Tony barked a laughter. “I think I'm breaking the no touching rule right now.”

 

Loki's breath was warm on his neck, lips _almost_  on his skin. “Thankfully, I'm no longer a stripper, Tony. You may touch me. Anywhere you want.”

 

Fuck. It shouldn't have been possible for those words to sound so hot, but Tony's body was apparently unaware of that fact, his every nerve suddenly alight and geared towards getting inside Loki right the fuck now.

 

Tony ground against Loki, not really caring who was watching, but Loki was a little shit and leapt up suddenly, appearing effortless despite the killer heels. “Need a hand getting up? Ah, bad choice of words perhaps.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony growled, but let Loki pull him up, mostly because he missed the skin contact. Loki laughed, swayed his hips as he walked, and Tony thanked whatever gods were listening that he was drunk enough to not care what the papers would write tomorrow, because there was no way he could stop touching Loki, and his hard on was definitely not going away anytime soon.

 

They collected their coats and Loki's suit before heading out. Happy was waiting for them, smart enough to take one look at Tony before closing the screen for privacy. As soon as he did, pulling out of the parking space, Tony was all over Loki, pulling his almost-shirt off and getting his hands on all that lean, hard muscle and glorious skin.

 

“You,” Tony growled, “are such a fucking tease.”

 

Loki laughed, opened his legs wider for Tony to slot between them, bracketed by the leather boots. The laugh pissed Tony off and turned him on in equal measures. Loki's hands went straight to Tony's belt – long dexterous fingers working it open in a flash, brushing on Tony's erection as they got his pants open.

 

“Oh, Jesus.” Tony's breath stuttered as Loki's fingers curled around his cock, hot and tight. His hands were clutching Loki's sides, probably leaving bruises, his hips jerked without his control, seeking more of the stimulation. He felt like he was coming apart. “Oh fuck, let me fuck you. Christ, I need to-- ahh, _God Loki_ \-- please--”

 

Loki's green eyes flashed, and he smiled, wide and sexy and a bit terrifying. “Since you ask so nicely, Tony,” he purred, and then shimmied out of the shorts in sinuous movements that made Tony's brain trip over itself, not least because he wasn't wearing any underwear, but also because _hello_. Loki's cock was fucking gorgeous, it made Tony's mouth water, and it was a good thing he'd already decided to skip the gay panic and could go straight for it, leaning in and sucking the head in his mouth.

 

Loki's breath hitched in surprise, but he was undeterred, digging a packet of lube out of _somewhere_ , Tony wasn't sure where and wasn't overly concerned either. What he was, however, paying attention to was the way Loki slicked his fingers and pushed them inside himself, two at once. Tony had to pull back, wrap his hand around Loki's cock instead of his mouth so that he could _stare_ , torn between the sight of Loki's ass opening around the digits and his expression, open-mouthed and panting, his eyes fluttering closed as he fucked himself.

 

Tony hadn't really thought of it, too fucking mesmerised by Loki's body, but he was suddenly hit by a desire to kiss him, and he went with it, crawling half on top of Loki and cradling a hand behind his head to taste his mouth, bite on that lower lip and plunge his tongue in the wet heat. Loki moaned, buckled underneath him, and his tongue met Tony's in a battle for domination, the goal of which was more pleasure than winning. And neither of them did for a good long while, not until Loki's hand was suddenly on Tony's cock, and at that point Tony couldn't care less, moaning as he pushed into the grip.

 

“Put this in me. Now,” Loki hissed, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd heard in his life. He crawled backwards, almost falling onto his ass because his legs had gotten used to their positions on both sides of Loki's hips, and yeah that was good, but _this_... he felt a bit like he might explode soon if he didn't get inside Loki.

 

Luckily, Loki seemed done with being a tease at least for the moment, because he shoved a condom in Tony's hand and spread his legs wider, which was really fucking wide – dude was _flexible._ Tony patted himself on the back for choosing the really good-sized limo tonight _._ Loki looked wanton and shameless, his hole on display, glistening with lube. Tony's fingers quested at it, but Loki snatched his hand in a tight grip and glared at him.

 

“If you don't fuck me in the next two seconds, I'm sure I can easily find somebody else who will.”

 

“Fuck you,” Tony responded, too far gone to think of anything better. Loki's goading made him see red, which was no doubt the purpose, but Tony didn't care because they wanted the same fucking thing.

 

He lined himself up and didn't go slowly or gently, pushing himself past the rim and slamming home, clawing at Loki's hips. Loki made an animal sound, throwing his head back, and Tony would have to make a correction – _that_ might have been the sexiest thing he'd heard in his life. He took a firm hold of Loki's hips and pulled him closer, right into him, so that he sank right into the tight heat again, and _fuck_ Loki's ass was _unearthly_.

 

He lost himself in the movement, rocking into Loki's willing body, egged on by Loki's hands grasping his shirt and pulling him closer, closer, until they were panting and moaning into each other's mouths. Loki's teeth bit at his lips, sharp enough to make him taste blood, make him growl and thrust harder, make him want to tear Loki apart with pleasure, sink deep into him and never come back up.

 

“Yes, oh yes, Tony, ohh,” Loki moaned, at the edge of pleasure, his legs wrapping around Tony's torso.

 

“Yeah, give it to me baby, let me see you come,” Tony panted. “God you're so gorgeous, so fucking hot, you make me crazy how much I want you, Jesus. Let me have it, please.”

 

One of Loki's hands sneaked down to wrap around his cock, the other one coming behind Tony's neck, to hold him close. His pupils were blown, he was looking right at Tony, letting him see. Tiny whimpers escaped his mouth as he touched himself, it was so fucking intimate that Tony's chest felt tight and his hips stuttered, and his control was suddenly slipping.

 

“Oh God, Jesus, I'm gonna come, I didn't mean-- not yet, ahhh,” Tony gasped, his hips thrusting into Loki's heat, and he wad drowning in Loki's eyes and coming, helplessly, yelling out as he felt every bit of pleasure wrung out of him.

 

“Yes,” Loki hissed, and then his mouth was on Tony's, his teeth sinking in Tony's abused lower lip before his eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back, his whole body going rigid as he came.

 

“Christ you're beautiful,” Tony mumbled, pressing his face into Loki's throat. He felt like he wouldn't be able to move in the next year or so, and Loki had slumped into a boneless heap under him.

 

“Of course I am,” the arrogant little shit answered, without moving a muscle. Tony lifted himself up on an elbow and peered out the window. He frowned.

 

“Got any idea when the car stopped moving?”

 

“Hmm. Around the time you were begging to see me come, I believe.”

 

“You're the one who was begging me to fuck your pretty little ass.”

 

“Early-onset Alzheimer's. How tragic. I suppose I could refresh your memory.”

 

Tony sputtered. “Oh, we'll see about that. Bet you two hundred that it'll be you who's begging next time. Better yet, make it five hundred.”

 

“Ah, I accept. Next time I plan to rim you for so long that you'll be pleading for my cock.”

 

“Bring it on, darling,” Tony said.

 

Loki gave him his innocent smile and Tony suspected he was in trouble.

 

He turned out to be right.

 

 

 


End file.
